


Back to front

by Spazmo



Category: Inside Out (2015), Merlin (TV)
Genre: All the emotions in Arthur's head resemble the ones in Riley's dads head but without a moustache!, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazmo/pseuds/Spazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Merlin scenes with the presence of Arthur's emotions that control his mind.</p><p>(This story is based on the Inside out setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Merlin and Inside out crossover. 
> 
> I have had to alter some of the Inside out character names and genders for the purpose of Arthur's personality. Here are the changes.
> 
> Disgust- Arrogance  
> Joy - Sanity  
> Sadness - Sorrow
> 
> (All Arthur's emotions are male but they resemble the Inside out characters in the fathers head)
> 
> JUST TO NOTE- DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT HAVE A SENSE OF IMAGINATION !

Have you ever looked at someone and wondered what is going on inside their head? Well I know. Ok I know Arthur's head which is something that many people have wandered about. 

Like many people Arthur has many memories, some good others not so good but here we tend to focus on the future rather than the past as when you’re the prince of Camelot you can’t afford to let your troubles get in the way of your duties. 

I’m Sanity and I am in charge of making sure that Arthur for fills his destiny to be the future king of Camelot. I know for a fact that in order to be a great king you have to be powerful; you need to show bravery but one thing that you must earn is the respect from your people which is one of the few things that Father hasn’t ever taught us, but there are some things that you just have to figure out yourself.

On the other hand that’s not all there is to Arthur. I might be the head here but I don’t run this alone, there are other important roles to consider for example Arrogance. 

Arrogance's job is to make sure that no body shows any disrespect for Arthur or his father in any way especially when it comes to using magic. That is fathers main hatred which is punished by death, Arthur might not agree with this rule personally but until Arthur becomes king this is the way it will be. 

Next up is Anger. Angers job is to protect the kingdom and fight for Camelot as battles are very common and you have to be a noble man to fight for Camelot which is considered to be a privilege. Arthur is one of the most talented knights that Camelot has ever known seeing that he has been trained to fight since birth. But the best part of this is seeing the proud look on fathers face when we claim our victory which I guess is the privilege of being a trained knight.

However that’s not all, we also have Fear. Fears job is to keep all the fear inside rather than Arthur’s facial expression. Even as the prince of Camelot you sometimes feel the fear rising up inside you when you’re faced with a new challenge, although many people fear the future for Camelot you have to bottle up that feeling and perform your duties with pure bravery, after all who wants a coward for a future king?

And the rest such as showing respect for the people of Camelot and mercy for those who are accused but not guilty of using magic is down to me. The one thing out a tiny few little minor details which father never considered to be part of the huge responsibility of being king. Although Arthur respects his father massively sometimes his father opinions cause suffering for others which secretly Arthur hopes to change when his turn comes.

And last but not least Sorrow. Sorrows job is to be felt not seen or heard, preferably not even felt if we can help it. But Arthur doesn’t often feel it as Sorrow has to stay out of the way for Camelot’s sake, besides as we once said no man is worth your tears and to this day we stand by that. 

This isn’t all to Arthur either, the most important and final part of Arthur's brain tour are the things that make Arthur who he is today, his personality fields. Some may say that he’s arrogant or overbearing but in reality that’s all down to us and Arthur's hopes and dreams. 

The first field of personality that came into Arthur is the Loyalty field. This field is aimed at father in particular as well as for the others in Camelot, however it improved a lot more once father had become king and has always tried to keep this going despite their differences on how a king should rule. 

Next is the Justice Field. This field’s purpose is to be faithful towards the people of Camelot including Morganas maid Gwen and Gaius the courts physician. But this field began to really develop after seeing his father ruling at his worst, executing innocent poor people in Camelot for supposedly using magic. Even though Arthur can never fully turn against his father he can’t justify some of the terrible ways that his father chose to rule the kingdom. Sometimes this field puts ourselves in danger but this is a good quality to have to make a great future king. 

The following field is when Arrogance and maybe even Anger take over and demand control. The Irritation Field was pacifically built for those who can’t seem to remember that Arthur is the prince of Camelot therefor he should be given respect. A certain man servant in the name of Merlin forgets this frequently even if it’s not technically forgetting, more like ignoring. He does manage to push our buttons a lot of the time but the truth is without him Arthur wouldn’t be the person he is today. (Even if Merlin is a complete idiot most of the time). 

Now our other more personal field is the Romance field. This field is a rather delicate matter which Arthur prefers to keep private not that it stops Merlin from trying to get information out of him. This Field is the one that also causes the most conflict, not just between Arthur and his father but also with us emotions. (Anger isn’t keen on this Field but the others including myself prefer to keep it quiet and out of the public).

Now the final Field of personality is what I think is the most important out of them all, Family Field. Now some in Camelot are lucky enough to have family by their side, on the other hand other such a Gwen and Merlin have either been split up or had to bear with the memory of losing their family to his own father’s mouth and hands, which is why Arthur has to be there for his father and vice versa when times become tough.

To conclude the tour, as each day passes Arthur gets a step closer to knowing how he wants to rule Camelot along with how to for fill his destiny. Now that Father feels that he has taught Arthur all he knows we just have to see what the future brings. After all what could happen ?


	2. Meeting Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a past memory of Arthur's.

The emotions inside Arthur’s head were busy watching Arthur’s every move and controlling his every word thinking that today would be another average day in Camelot.

_“Where’s the target”?_

Arrogance pressed a button towards the right side of the control panel, letting out a laugh from what he was about to do next in the mini conversation between Arthur and one of the servants of Camelot.

 _“It’s into the sun”_ , Arrogance pulled the left leaver on the control panel to make Arthur tilt his head up for a second as if he was gazing into the sun itself.

 _ **“But it’s not that bright”,**_ the servant replied before a loud laugh spilt out from Arrogance before coming up with a comeback.

 _“Bit like you then”,_ was Arthur’s next sentence before starting with the moving target practice.

Suddenly Arrogance unexpectedly threw an arrow towards the target which the servant was still getting prepared before calling at him to run which made Arrogance laugh even more.

As the target practice carried on Arrogance was almost gasping for breath because of his hard laughing when everything came to a halt which Anger instantly picked up on.

“We seem to have a problem here” Anger stated before Arrogance shoved his way to the control panel to see a dark haired man talking to Arthur, asking him to stop. Arrogance had to be quick on his feet to reply.

 _“What”!_ Arthur shouted.

“You’ve had your fun my friend” the man continued which made Arrogance snort, trying to hold back laughter while Anger, Fear, Sorrow and Sanity were left wondering how this would end.

_“Do I know you”?_

**“Uh, I’m Merlin”.**

_“So I don’t know you”_ Arthur retorted.

**“No”.**

_“Yet you called me friend”?_ Arrogance looked proud of himself.

**“That was my mistake”**

_“Yes I think it was”_ Arthur retorted, Arrogance still had a grin on his face which said that more was about to come.

 **“I would never have a friend who could be such an ass”.** That very sentence made Arrogance sneer “Ooh getting a bit touchy are we”! The other emotions shook their heads in shame.

Before anyone could stop him, Arrogance pressed multiple buttons which made things kick off.

_“Or I one who is so stupid, tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees”?_

**“Nope”**

_“Would you like me to help you”?_

_“I wouldn’t if I were you”._ Arrogance's bellowing laugh had now began to annoy the others so much that Anger wanted to intervene but was gently pushed aside by Sanity.

“He has to learn that Arrogance isn’t a good quality for a future king”.

 _“Why what are you going to do to me”!_ Arthur teased.

**“You have no idea”.**

_“Be my guest”!_ Was the sentence that Arthur and Arrogance said at the exact same time.

 _“Come on , come on ... Come onnn”!_ Arrogance sneered from the control panel as Arthur said those words, however Anger then stepped in when Merlin was about to throw a punch. Anger got Arthur to grab Merlin’s swinging arm and squeeze it tightly while tying both hands to each other so Merlin couldn’t wriggle free.

Although Arthur had put Merlin in jail out of anger, when Merlin was pronounced Arthur’s man servant all the emotions were shocked. However this also lead to Sanity having a quiet chat with Arrogance who agreed that he wasn’t needed as much as he thought.

Since then Arthur hadn’t been so horrible to the people of Camelot and the future of Camelot rests on his and Merlin’s shoulders even if the Merlin part was unknown to him.


End file.
